The Originals Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles
by xJadedGurlx
Summary: 12 stories inspired by the zodiac written for femslash100 on LJ. Mostly Hayley/Rebekah and Cami/Davina.
1. Aries - Right Here

Hayley was roused awake by someone shaking her shoulder. "What the Hell, Eve?" she exclaimed.

"There's an Original outside looking for you," said Eve, as if that excused waking Hayley up at 5 in the morning.

Hayley sighed. She wasn't in the mood for arguing with Klaus or Elijah about the safety of the bayou. "Tell him I'm sleeping," she said.

"_She_ insists on speaking to you," said Eve.

That got Hayley's attention. Was it really possible?

Like a flash Hayley was out of bed and out the door.

Standing outside the trailer wearing the same clothes she'd worn the night before and looking like she hadn't slept was Rebekah. "Hi," she said, her voice surprisingly small.

"I thought you left town," said Hayley, trying to keep her voice neutral, despite her pleasure at seeing her friend again.

"I did. Got halfway to New York before I turned around and came back."

"Why? Decide you couldn't stand to leave Marcel?"

Rebekah winced. "No, it's just I realized there was nothing for me out there."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Klaus I wanted a home, a family, and someone to love me." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Only, I know now I have all of those things right here," she said.

After taking a moment to process Rebekah's words, a smile formed on Hayley's face. "You do. And if Klaus has a problem with that, he'll have to deal with me," she said, before leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Taurus - Magic Touch

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" exclaimed Cami, a little too loudly.

"But you're the one who says talking about what bothers you is the way to feel better," said Davina.

Cami sighed. That was something she had often said. Curse Davina for using her own psychology babble against her. "Not this time."

Cami knew that if she mentioned to Davina the source of her woes—namely, a lack of money—Davina (who had a sizeable trust from Marcel) would insist on helping her girlfriend out. And Cami wanted to pay her own way through school.

The problem was money had been extra tight ever since her uncle died three years ago; paying for grad school while managing the everyday expenses wasn't easy on a bartender's salary without any family to help out.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong," said the witch.

Cami knew Davina could be as stubborn as she was powerful. "I just had a bad day at work. Sometimes I get so tired of listening to other people's petty problems, I wonder if I've made a mistake in majoring in psychology."

Davina gave Cami a quick peck on the lips. "Oh Cami, you'll be great at whatever you choose to do. Now come lie down so I can give you a massage. You're way too tense."

Cami smiled. "I suppose it's nothing your magic touch can't cure."


	3. Gemini - A Davina Sundae

"Wake up sleepyhead. You can't spend the entire day asleep," Davina gently shook her girlfriend awake.

"Watch me," groaned Cami, rolling over to go back to sleep. Today was the fourth anniversary of Sean's death, a bitter reminder of her twin's untimely demise that left Cami depressed. "I just want to spend the day in bed wallowing, okay?"

"No," said Davina firmly. "If you're going to spend the day in bed, there will be no wallowing."

"I'm not in the mood Davina."

"You're always in the mood. We can have ice cream for breakfast."

"A Davina sundae?"

"A Davina sundae."


	4. Cancer - Not Alone

Hayley was in her trailer in the bayou with Eve. The two were discussing Hayley's impending motherhood. "As fun as it is to imagine Klaus changing dirty diapers, I'm pretty sure that I'll be doing this alone," she said.

"Somehow I doubt that," said Eve, as Rebekah appeared in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" the Original asked the werewolf.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use a break," said Eve, pointedly excusing herself.

"What do you want?" asked Hayley.

"I came to see how you were," said Rebekah. "I overheard what you said to Eve. I just want you to know it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother isn't just going to abandon you and the baby. But even if he did you still wouldn't be alone. _I'm_ not going to abandon you and the baby. No matter what Klaus does."

"Rebekah?"

"What?"

"Thank you."


	5. Leo - Happy

Rebekah was standing in the shadows of the bayou, watching Hayley sit around a campfire with her pack.

"You don't have to keep coming out here you know. I'd tell you if something was wrong," said Eve, approaching her. "Hayley told me you left town."

"I did. On my brother's orders," said the Original. "But he didn't specify how far I had to go." Baton Rouge wasn't that far a drive from New Orleans at vampire speed.

"Do you want to join us? I'm sure Hayley would be happy to see you."

"What I want is for that girl to be happy. Don't tell her I was here."

Even at vampire speed, Rebekah didn't quite reach her car before the tears began to fall. She promised herself that would be her last trip to New Orleans.

Rebekah wanted Hayley to be happy…even if that meant Hayley being happy without Rebekah.


	6. Virgo - First Kiss

Rebekah was tired, frustrated, and sore. After aimlessly wandering the bayou in search of Hayley, she'd found her way back to the clinic. Exhausted, she sat down for a moment to rest when she heard the sound of someone approaching. Instantly on guard, she called out "Who's there?"

"It's me," said Hayley, stumbling up to the building.

Rebekah was horrified at the state the werewolf was in. Her hair was matted, her clothes were torn, and she was covered in blood. Hurrying towards her, Rebekah asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I can't remember what happened though."

Upon closer examination, Rebekah noted that the werewolf was totally healed. The baby's vampire blood in her system, she realized. "Your own child healed you."

"Guess she really is a miracle baby."

Relief overwhelmed Rebekah and she embraced her friend, before moving to plant a light kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, Hayley was smiling. "What was that for?"

"Just glad you're alright," said the Original.

"Oh. Can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." Rebekah laughed.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day. Need me to carry you?"

"Mmmhmm."


	7. Libra - My Muse

Cami was lying on her back, arms artfully arranged above her head. "Are you finished yet?" she asked.

"Almost. I'd be done already if my model didn't fidget so much" replied Davina.

"Well, what do you expect? Lying still on my back is not the first thing that comes to mind when you tell me 'I want you naked in my bed this afternoon.' I fully expect to be compensated for this deception."

"You know you're my inspiration, my muse. If you weren't so reluctant to pose for me…"

"Only to pose naked!" Cami interjected. "Davina, you can't show this to anyone!"

"And keep you all to myself? That seems a little selfish, doesn't it?" The witch laughed.

"Davina!"

"Then again, I always have been selfish, haven't I? There, it's finished now," Davina said, putting down her brush. "Now, about that compensation" she added, with a glint in her eyes.


	8. Scorpio - Sting of Jealousy

Genevieve had spent her time on The Other Side watching the Original flit from one relationship to the next.

First was Marcel, who used her to take down Klaus.

Then there was the Ripper, whose affections earned her 80 years in a coffin.

After awakening, she had a brief affair with the other Salvatore, who was even more blatant in his using of her than Marcel.

And who did she turn to next? Some pathetic busboy, a mere human Genevieve thought the vampire hadn't notice.

It stung Genevieve to see the girl who had spurned her affections, who had murdered her, moving on with her life.

So when Genevieve found herself mysteriously resurrected she formed a plan.

After all, she could sting too.


	9. Sagittarius - The Hunt

Rebekah led the redhead down the deserted alley by the hand. "Now, don't struggle or make any noise," she said, using compulsion on the young woman. Turning to Hayley, she added "It's important to always compel them before you feed in case there's anyone around. Plus, it cuts down on the mess."

"I know," said the newly-turned hybrid.

"But you don't, that's the whole point of this little demonstration," said Rebekah. "Now, when you feed, it's important to access the veins but not the arteries. Miss the veins and you won't get enough blood. Hit an artery, and she'll bleed out. Aim here," she pointed to a spot on their chosen prey's neck.

Hungrily, Hayley extended her fangs and leaned in toward the girl. As she bit down, she felt a rush of warm, delicious blood trickle down her throat. Moaning, she drank with zeal.

Rebekah chuckled. "Careful you don't get more on your clothes than you do in your belly," she warned.

Hayley pulled back and laughed. "I supposed I did make a bit of a mess."

Rebekah smiled. "Just a bit. Don't worry, I'll clean you up," she said, moving to lick the blood from the hybrid's face.


	10. Capricorn - Enough

"What do you mean we should break up?" asked Davina, distress in her voice.

"Think about it Davina. I'm 26 and you're barely 19. I'm a human and you're one of the most powerful witches in the city. We just don't make sense," said Cami.

"So what? You love me and I love you. _That_ makes sense. Isn't that enough?"

Cami sighed, then smiled. "Enough for now."

"Good. Now stop psychoanalyzing everything and get in bed."

"You aren't mad that I brought up the idea of us breaking up?"

"Oh I'm furious. Today the safety word is pineapple. Got it?"


	11. Aquarius - More to Me

As Rebekah passed by the couch she took in the sight of Hayley, hairy legs peeking out from beneath her maternity dress. "Do all the women in your clan have legs like cavewomen?" she teased.

"Only the ones who can no longer reach them to shave because they're seven months pregnant" the werewolf retorted.

Rebekah gave her a surprised look. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we," she said, disappearing down the hall. From where she was seated, Hayley could hear the downstairs bathtub turn on. In a moment, Rebekah was back at Hayley's side, holding her hand out to help her up.

In the bathroom Hayley stepped into the tub, water ankle-deep. Grabbing a washcloth, Rebekah kneeled before her and wet her legs from the hem of her dress down. She then picked up a razor and shaving cream and began shaving Hayley's legs.

"You really should have said something sooner," said the blonde as she worked, careful to avoid causing any nicks.

"Like what? Hey 1000-year-old Original, want to shave your brother's baby mama's legs today?"

"Is that how you think I still see you? You should know by now that you mean more to me than that."

"I do?"

"You do," Rebekah affirmed. "Besides, I _like_ doing things for you that Klaus and Elijah won't." She smiled.

"I like when you things that they won't." Hayley smiled back.

"Then let's see what else I can do for you today that they won't, shall we?"


	12. Pisces - Between the Sheets

Rebekah lay in bed holding Hayley and thinking about all the ways in which they were different.

Rebekah was fair; Hayley was dark.

Rebekah was a vampire who walked in the sun; Hayley was a werewolf who stayed human on the full moon.

Rebekah had been unable to have children for a thousand years; Hayley was the mother of the miracle baby Hope.

Rebekah had grown up in a warm and loving family that turned on itself and was only now starting to heal after a thousand years; Hayley grew up alone and unloved only to find warmth and love in her second life.

Despite all the ways in which they were different, when they came together between the sheets they matched perfectly.


End file.
